Last Kiss
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor? O senhor tiroua de mim Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo  PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO P KALIOPE S. BLACK


**Last Kiss**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Stella é uma personagem minha, criada especialmente para representar uma pessoa que mesmo não conhecendo pessoalmente, mesmo conversando de vez em quando no msn, eu admiro muito, acompanho sua trajetória atual no e de quem gosto muito além de compartilhar de uma paixão pelo canceriano mais fodão e mais lindo do mundo(assim como tbm amo o Shura... ai ai, que posso fzer se fico dividida entre esses dois? xD)... Kalíope S. Black... essa fic é um presente para você... espero que goste... é uma música que me toca muito: _Last Kiss, do Pearl Jam..._

**Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor?  
O senhor tirou-a de mim  
Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho  
Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo

A noite chuvosa tingia o céu de vermelho com as nuvens carregadas. Dentro do apartamento pequeno e escuro, um rapaz sentia-se atormentado por velhas e dolorosas lembranças de uma noite que ficara no passado, mas que deixara marcas. Marcas muito profundas... e um vazio enorme em seu peito.

- Hoje fazem exatos quatro anos... Quattro anni, Stella...quatro anos sem você... sem seu sorriso... sem ouvir sua voz... e tutti por mia culpa...- a voz estava embargada pela tristeza e melancolia - Mea culpa... mea culpa...mea culpa...MEA CULPAAA!!! – batia com o punho cerrado em seu próprio peito. As lágrimas que mais pareciam uma fina cascata e que rolavam amargas pela face bronzeada do rapaz.

Aquela data era uma data inesquecível para ele... o aniversário de morte de Stella...

****

We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
we hadn't driven very far.  
**There in the road, straight ahead,  
a car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.  
I'll never forget, the sound that night--  
the screaming tires, the busting glass,  
the painful scream that I-- heard last.**

Nós saímos para namorar no carro do meu pai  
Não fomos muito longe  
Lá na estrada, bem no meio  
Um carro estava parado, com o motor fundido  
Eu não pude parar, então desviei para a direita  
Eu nunca esquecerei o som daquela noite  
Pneus cantando, os vidros estourando  
O grito de dor que eu ouvi, por último

_**-**__Stella...Stella!_

_- Já estou indo..._

_- Ande logo... o Romeo já está esperando por você aqui na sala há uns dez minutos! __Desse jeito vão se atrasar!!!_

_- Pronto… Já podemos ir…oi Romeo…- lhe sorriu docemente._

_- Oi Stella... vamos?_

_- Claro..._

_- Tomem muito cuidado, sim? __Por favor, Romeo não corra muito, com essa chuva a pista fica escorregadia…_

_- Pode deixar, Donna Ângela, sua filha vai estar em boas mãos._

_- Espero mesmo, Signore Romeo... senão já sabe, o que farei com você, ragazzo..._

_- Si, Signore Antonio... eu cuidarei bem da Stella.._

_Antonio era um carcamano conhecido por seu especial apreço à filha, Stella.. E este apreço era muito famoso pela sua severidade para com os rapazes que se aproximavam da moça. Ou melhor... vivia ameaçando os pobres garotos que se aproximavam dela, e jurava-os de morte, caso fizessem algo de ruim para com ela. Mas Romeo era um italiano à altura de suas ameaças: conhecido como Máscara da Morte entre os amigos, os não tão amigos e os inimigos, era o rapaz mais durão, mais cruel da Famiglia. __Mafioso? Não. Encrenqueiro? Sim, até o ultimo fio de cabelo. __Sua "Famiglia" era a gangue com quem andava na escola: Shura, um espanhol tão sangue-quente quanto ele próprio, Kannon, o grego fanfarrão, que aprontava todas, Milo, outro grego, conhecido pela sua galinhagem,Saga, o gêmeo de Kannon, mais sério, mais responsável, mas nem por isso pior de briga. O estrago que fazia com seu punho era chamado carinhosamente de "Outra Dimensão" pelos amigos: seu soco era tão forte que aquele que fosse atingido se sentiria numa outra dimensão após receber o golpe._

_Máscara da Morte tirou a jaqueta de couro e pôs sobre os ombros da garota, para protege-la da chuva e conduziu -a para o carro que pegara emprestado com o pai. Saiu dirigindo pelas ruas do bairro, para pegar a estrada que levava aquele bairro para o centro de New Jersey. A chuva não dava trégua._

_Pouco depois que alcançaram a estrada, um carro quebrado estava parado no meio da pista. Aparentemente o motor havia fundido. Romeo não conseguiu frear, havia uma lâmina de água sobre a pista, e os pneus sofriam com a hidroplanagem, fazendo o carro derrapar para a direita. O garoto tentava controlar o veículo, mas em vão. O carro atravessou a estrada e foi de encontro a uma árvore, se colidindo com esta._

_ROMEEEOO!!! Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! – Stella gritou em pânico e dor._

_Os vidros se estilhaçaram com o choque e ambos foram lançados para fora do automóvel._

**  
****Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor?  
O senhor tirou-a de mim  
Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho  
Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo**  
**

Romeo dirigia distraidamente, as lágrimas haviam parado de cair, mas a dor permanecia. Torturando-o por quatro anos... Aquela chuva que caía trazia para sua mente as imagens daquela noite fatídica quando aos dezesseis anos, batera o carro do pai...

**  
When I woke up, the rain was pouring down.  
****There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
but somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darling just a little", while  
I held her close, I kissed her--our last kiss.  
I'd found the love that I knew I had missed.  
Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight.  
I lost my love, my life-- that night.  
**

Quando acordei, a chuva caía  
Havia muita gente em volta  
Uma sensação ruim passou diante de meus olhos  
Mas, de alguma forma, eu encontrei meu amor naquela noite  
Eu apoiei sua cabeça, ela me olhou e disse:  
"Me abrace, querido, só por um pouco"  
Eu a abracei forte e a beijei - nosso último beijo  
Eu encontrei o amor e sabia que o tinha perdido  
Bem, agora ela se foi, mesmo eu tendo abraçado-a com força  
Eu perdi meu amor, minha vida, naquela noite

_Estava jogado na grama molhada em algum lugar. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e se recordou do que ocorrera há poucos minutos antes. Ouviu vozes, muitas pessoas estavam ali perto. Rodeavam-lhe, estavam em volta do carro destruído. Foi aí que sentiu um mal pressentimento. Olhou para o lado e viu Stella ali ao seu lado, a alguns passos de distância. __Levantou-se e camabaleante, foi até ela._

_Stella... Stella…_

_Ro…meo…- a voz saía muito fraca. __A garota estava gravemente ferida._

_Shhh... não fale nada... vai ficar tudo bem... – disse, apoiando sua cabeça._

_Me abraça... por favor... me abraça, querido, só por um pouco..._

_Romeo estreitou-a fortemente entre seus braços e beijou-lhe, trêmulo. Chorava... a primeira vez que chorava... vê-la ali, à beira da morte lhe fez despertar para o que realmente sentia...costumava sair com Stella apenas para se divertir, se sentia bem com ela. Seu sorriso lhe fazia sentir que poderia viver em paz pelo resto de seus dias se apenas um sorriso seu lhe fosse dirigido... mas agora ele percebia, da pior forma possível, que não era apenas diversão o que buscava ao seu lado... e seu peito doía ao sentir que estava perdendo-a._

_Stella... __Stellaaaa... nãããooo… nãããooo… - chorava copiosamente, como uma criança, apertando o corpo sem vida contra o peito.- __Io ti amo, Mia Stella... Io ti amol.. não vá embora… não me deixe, Stella…_

**  
****Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

Oh, onde? onde estará o meu amor?  
O senhor tirou-a de mim  
Ela foi pro céu então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho  
Assim, verei meu amor, quando deixar este mundo

Depois de tanto tempo, a dor ainda permanecia dentro de si. E noites como aquela faziam-no sofrer mais...

Após aquele acidente, Romeo nunca mais fora o mesmo... mudara radicalmente. Na segunda feira seguinte àquele incidente, os amigos ficaram chocados com a maneira como ele havia mudado: deixara de brigar, abandonara a gangue, passou a se dedicar mais aos estudos, deixou de ser tão turrão, passou a ser um bom menino, ajudando a mãe como podia, trabalhando à noite, com o pai no restaurante, deixara o nome de Máscara da Morte para trás...

Disse-lhes quando questionado o porquê daquela mudança:

- O Senhor tirou a Stella de mim, e ela foi para o Paraíso... então, eu tenho que ser bonzinho, para poder ver meu amor, quando eu deixar esse mundo...

Obviamente que os outros não o compreenderam, caçoaram dele, e até chegaram a desprezá-lo, mas para Romeo... o que importava era ver Stella de novo... pedir-lhe perdão, e poder estar com ela novamente...

E assim foram se passando os anos, até chegar aos vinte quando, dirigindo pela mesma estrada, indo visitar seu túmulo, perdeu a direção, ao tentar ultrapassar um carro no mesmo momento em que um caminhão vinha em sua direção.

- Ste...lla...Io... ti... amo... Sem...pre... te...amei... me per...doe...

- Não há porquê pedir perdão, Romeo... não foi culpa sua...

- Stella?

**- **Romeo... – chamou-lhe sorrindo, como há quatro anos antes. – Veja Romeo... estamos naquele mesmo lugar... de anos atrás...

FIM...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Olá pessoal... depois de ter sumido daqui por uns dois ou três meses(nossa, já tudo isso? O.O)

Gente... me desculpem se fiz vocês chorarem... mas essa música sempre tocou meu coração, e achei que ficaria perfeita uma história do Mask com essa canção...

AGORA...

Ju, não sei se gosta dessa canção... não sei se gosta do nome Stella... não sei se gostou dessa música... ficou bem parecida com uma fic que fizeram d presente p/ a Margarida, eu achei... me desculpem por isso...

Mas achei que ficaria simplesmente perfeita...

É... eu sei que é triste...

Mas ainda assim...

Enfins... espero que tenha gostado... eu sei que disse que só sairia em dezembro, mas me deu um estalo hoje, qnd ouvi essa musica... so...

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AINDA QUE ATRASADO... adoro suas fics, te admiro mto, e desejo que (diferente da Stella), vc tenha muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitos anos de vida, com muita saúde, muita paz, muito amor, muita felicidade, muito sucesso em tudo o que fizer... te adooro!!!

E TRÊS VIVAS P/ A JUUU!!!!!!!!!

VIVA!!!!!!!!

VIVAAA!!!

VIVAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Bom, acho que é isso...

Beijos,

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


End file.
